


the only two in this room

by kiyala



Series: bleeding hearts (in bloody hands) [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blood, Codependent Siblings, Community: trope_bingo, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serial Killer AU. Kili has a thing for blood. Fili has a thing for his brother covered in blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the only two in this room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jayeinacross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayeinacross/gifts).



> I basically blame [this gif](http://25.media.tumblr.com/78adbc7d5be6c9635f2bd0edb49f7c72/tumblr_mfy2xvbwzD1qj5ps7o2_r1_500.gif)
> 
>  
> 
> Written for my "au: other" square for [trope bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/).

There's blood everywhere. Kili's hit an artery and it's still gushing out of the unmoving body, more of a steady stream than the spray it was to begin with. Fili looks at the way it paints the floor and walls. He knows there'll be a forensic team in here later, analysing the blood spatters, trying to make sense of what they see. Fili and Kili will be long gone by then, in an entirely different hotel, in an entirely different city.

"Alright, stop playing. We should go."

Kili looks up from where he's squatting beside the body. There's blood all over his face and clothes—Kili's always been extremely fond of blood, regardless of who it belongs to. He might have hit that artery by accident, or it could have been deliberate. Either way, when he rises to his feet, he looks incredibly pleased with himself.

"Look at you, you've made such a mess of yourself." Fili means to chastise, but his words come out fond, and a little breathy. Just as Kili likes blood, Fili has a deep appreciation for his little brother being covered in it.

Pulling the glove off one hand, Kili lifts it to his face, wiping the blood off his cheek and then sucking his fingers clean. He smirks at Fili, cocky and confident, knowing exactly what the sight is doing to his brother.

Fili crosses the room with a low growl, from where he was standing out of the way of the arterial spray. His gloved hand fists the front of Kili's shirt, pulling him into a rough, biting kiss. Kili makes a pleased sound into his mouth, biting right back before sucking on Fili's lower lip.

Kissing his way along Kili's jaw, Fili licks his lips clean of the blood and whispers, "The sooner we're out of here, the sooner we're in bed, and I can tell you just how good you were today."

Kili gives him a bright smile in reply, giving Fili another brief kiss before getting to work, making sure the room is left exactly the way they want it found. Fili stands by the wall, arms folded across his chest, and watches.

"Shall we?" Kili asks, his knife cleaned up and tucked away, wearing a smile that would be entirely disarming, if not for all the blood. He looks so happy, and it makes Fili want to fuck him until he can't form coherent sentences any more.

"Yeah," Fili replies, his voice already low. "Let's go."

«·»

They take care not to be seen on their way back to their motel room. The moment the door is shut and locked behind them, Fili grabs Kili and pulls him into a hard kiss.

"Get into the shower," he murmurs when they pull apart, "so that I can get all this blood off you."

Kili grins as he is all but pushed into the bathroom. Fili knows to be careful with Kili's clothes from experience. As desperate as he is to get Kili out of them, he knows that the blood is evidence they can't afford to leave behind. He's already left a plastic bag for them to dump their bloodstained clothes in, to get rid of them later. Once they're naked, Fili gets them both in the shower, kissing Kili under the warm spray of water. Kili grins against Fili's lips, fingers winding into long, blond hair and tugging it free of its ponytail. Fili does the same to Kili. There's a few stray drops of blood in his hair too; there's blood _everywhere_. Kili tilts his head up, so that Fili can kiss and bite all the way down his neck and to his collar bone. They're both hard and impatient, and as tempted as Fili is to just drop to his knees now, he waits, grabbing the soap and washing all the blood of Kili first.

Kili hums with satisfaction, leaning back against the tiled wall as Fili cleans him. "I like it when you take care of me."

"I always do," Fili replies, his fingers trailing down, nearly touching Kili's cock before he moves them back up.

"Tease," Kili breathes.

"Later," Fili promises, pressing his lips to Kili's, feather light. "I'll take good care of you, little brother."

They towel themselves dry once they've washed all the blood away. Their hair is still wet, but they'll deal with that later. For now, Fili discards their towels to the side and pushes Kili down onto their bed. Kili's cock is flushed and thick, begging for attention. Fili kisses down Kili's chest, starting at his neck, biting it gently, kissing each nipple, then making his way down Kili's stomach, tense under his mouth from anticipation.

Fili kisses the tip of Kili's cock, then his balls, before licking a stripe along the entire length of it. Kili exhales loudly, his hands balling into fists beside him. Fili takes one into his hand, fingers stroking across the back of Kili's hand until it relaxes. Their fingers wrap around each other and Fili squeezes gently before he wraps his lips around Kili's cock.

" _Yes_ ," Kili gasps, his other hand coming to rest on top of Fili's head.

Fili's good at this and he knows it. He's sucked Kili off more times than he can count, and he knows exactly what works best; he knows what makes Kili moan, and what makes him beg. He swallows Kili all the way down, then pulls off, then again. The length of Kili's cock is slick with spit and he's panting quietly, his grip on Fili's hand tightening.

Fili kisses along the underside of Kili's cock, then laps at the head. Kili already looks utterly wrecked, his face flushed, pupils blown as he watches. Fili grins up at him, licking his swollen lips.

He knows that he could make this last, dragging it out until Kili is begging for more, but the thing is that Fili doesn't want to wait that long. He doubts that Kili does either. Instead, he takes both of Kili's hands into his, guiding them to his hair.

"You know what to do," he murmurs, then swallows Kili down again.

Kili's fingers twist in Fili's hair, just this side of painful. His first few thrusts into Fili's mouth are shallow, gentle. Fili doesn't resist, relaxing his throat. Kili curses under his breath, thrusting harder, holding Fili's head still, fucking into his mouth.

"Fuck, Fili," he gasps. "I– I'm–"

Fili doesn't move, and Kili comes with a hoarse cry. Fili swallows what he can before pulling away, settling on his knees and wiping his mouth.

"Come here," Kili pants, reaching for him. Fili takes his hand and kneels between Kili's sled legs, kissing him. Kili pushes his tongue into Fili's mouth, humming happily. "I love it when you taste like me."

"So do I." Fili smirks, kissing Kili deeply again before pulling away. "Stay there."

Kili leans back on his hands, smiling as he watches Fili get the lube out. "Good. I was hoping you'd fuck me."

"I've let you become too used to getting exactly what you want, haven't I?" Fili mutters, walking back to Kili.

With a grin, Kili moves further back on the bed to make space for Fili to kneel over him. "You couldn't say no to me if you tried."

It's true, and Fili doesn't exactly mind. He pushes Kili to lie down and kiss him again. Kili's hands come up to hold the sides of Fili's face and despite the insistent press of his erection agains Kili's hip, Fili is happy to lie here and just kiss for now. He can feel Kili's cock slowly filling again and by the time Fili sits back to pour the lube onto his hands, Kili's hard with anticipation.

Fili pushes Kili's legs apart, fingers circling around his entrance. Kili huffs impatiently, making Fili chuckle as he gently pushes his index in. Kili barely resists at all, and Fili adds another, scissoring slowly.

"Come on," Kili urges.

"Impatient," Fili mutters, sounding more fond than anything else. Not that he really minds. He uses his free hand to slick his cock, pulling his fingers out and rubbing the head of his cock against Kili's entrance. "Yeah?"

" _Yeah_." Kili's legs spread further. "Please."

Fili pushes in, all the way to the hilt, giving Kili a moment to adjust before beginning to thrust. He isn't gentle this time; it's not what Kili wants, and he doubts he's capable of it anyway. He digs his fingers into Kili's hips, holding him down and fucking into him, desperate and relentless, until the bed creaks beneath them. Kili moans softly, in time to every thrust, and Fili can barely think beyond wanting to come, wanting to make Kili come. He can still remember the sight of Kili, spattered with blood, smirking a him, and it makes Fili snap his hips, trying to find the right angle.

He knows he has it when Kili screams, loud, hoarse, and ending with a delighted laugh. Fili grins in reply, thrusting again, watching the way Kili's back arches with pleasure, his fingers digging into the sheets, twisting and pulling at them.

"Come for me," he murmurs, wrapping his fingers around Kili's cock and stroking. "Come on, Kili, come on..."

Kili's second orgasm isn't as strong as his first, but he moans Fili's name loudly, muscles tightening around him, and that's enough to have Fili coming too.

They're slow to pull apart, Kili reaching out to keep Fili close. They lie on their sides, face to face, arms wrapped around each other, content not to move for a while. They'll need to clean up, and probably take another shower, but for now, Fili leans forward to close the gap between his and Kili's lips. Everything else can wait until later.

«·»

"So, where shall we go next?" Kili asks, spreading their map on the table.

Fili leans over it, shoulder brushing against his brother's, and hums in thought. "Somewhere busy. Somewhere far from here."

"We'll wait a while. Take it slow, make it difficult for people to connect the dots."

"Mm, exactly right." Fili murmurs approvingly, kissing him. "You've learned well."

"Of course I did," Kili replies with a smirk. "I learned from _you_."


End file.
